Running For There Lives
by SkyeSpencer
Summary: It's 1998 amd the SpencerCassadine war has dangerously come back to haunt the Spencer family. Elizabeth must make a choice that will change her life, and Lucky's, forever..
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This is a short story. The only characters in it are Lucky and Elizabeth. The story takes place back in 1998 when Lucky and Elizabeth were teenagers and dating. The rape has already happend..  
  
Running For There Lives - Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucky Spencer gazed through the bushes as he looked up at the window above him. He quickly climbed up Elizabeth Webber's drain pipe, like he had done time and time again for the past year. But this time it was different. This time he was saying goodbye. He gently knocked on her window, so it wouldn't scare her  
  
He waited for about a minute when sure enough, Elizabeth opened the window and leaned down on the window sill  
  
" Hey you." she says with a smile  
  
Lucky smiles as he brushes a piece of her hair behind her left ear  
  
" Hey. I know it's late..." he says  
  
" Oh no, it's ok. I wasn't even asleep. What are you doing here?" she says   
  
" I...Elizabeth I need to talk to you about something. Something happend..." says Lucky  
  
Elizabeth looks at him worriedly  
  
" Are your parents ok...is it Leslie Lu?" she says  
  
" No...it's...god I can't even say this. I came over here knowing what to say." he says  
  
Elizabeth moves out of the way for him to come inside  
  
" Come on in." she says  
  
She walks across the room and flips on the light. She sits on the bed next to Lucky as he laces her hand with his.  
  
" Tell me what's going on." she says  
  
Lucky takes a deep breath. He looks down for a second and then looks into her eyes  
  
" My family's in alot of trouble, Elizabeth. Stavros Cassadine is alive and is coming after my family. It's bad, really bad. He wants to kill all of us." he says  
  
" Omigod. Lucky when did this all happen?" she says  
  
" Yesterday. That's why I didn't call you. He just showed up at General Hospital." he says  
  
" Stavros?" she says  
  
" Yeah. Bobbie was on shift and she saw him walk out of the elevator. She called the house and my dad went running over there. He thought she was seeing things. But sure enough it was him. Helena came and she knew all along that he was alive. My sister, mom, Aunt Bobbie, and Lucas are all at The Brownstone with my dad." he says  
  
" Well I mean Lucky, your dad can handle this. Why do you..." she says  
  
" No, Elizabeth. You don't understand. Just listen to me ok? I came here to tell you, that I'm leaving Port Charles. For good. I'm not coming back. I can't stay here anymore. Not while this is stirring up again. So, I came to see if you would come with me." he says 


	2. Chapter 2

Running For There Lives - Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth looks at Lucky surprised  
  
" Lucky, I...I don't know. Why do you have to leave? Are you afraid that your own parents can't protect you or something?" she says confused  
  
" No. I know my parents can. If I thought of it that way I would be taking Leslie Lu with me. But I know that they would do anything to protect both of us. I just can't be here for this. It's too much." he says  
  
" But Lucky, what about school? I mean we would be running. We could never stay in one place. What would we do for money?" she says  
  
" We would just get odd jobs here and there." he says  
  
" Lucky I don't know, this seems like...is there something your not telling me? There has to be another reason WHY your wanting to leave so quickly." she says  
  
Lucky looks away from her for a second  
  
" Lucky? Lucky, what the hell is really going on here?" she says  
  
Lucky just sits there. He stands up and looks out Elizabeth's window as he leans his hand on the top sill  
  
" Lucky? Tell me, please. It obviously has something to do with me or you wouldn't be here." she says  
  
Lucky dosen't say anything. Elizabeth gets up and faces the back of him  
  
" Lucky answer me!" she says more loudly this time  
  
Lucky whips around as an angry look spreads across his face. He didn't want to do this. He just wanted her to say yes to going away with him and that would be the end of it. He didn't want her to really know that she was in just as much danger, if not more, than he was  
  
" You wanna know?! Fine! Helena threatened to kill you if I didn't help them bring down my family, alright?! Are you happy now? If we don't leave tonight, she will kill you. And then she'll kill me just for the hell of it!" he shouts  
  
He looks down as he shakes his head  
  
" Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." he says  
  
" I know, it's ok. I just...I can't believe that this is happening right now." she says  
  
Lucky puts his hands on her shoulders and looks into her eyes  
  
" Hey, look at me. I am not gonna let her get near you. I swear. If we leave tonight, we'll be safe. Both of us..." he says  
  
Elizabeth dosen't answer him   
  
" But if you really don't want to leave, we can stay here. But I can't be with you all the time, Elizabeth. I'd go crazy looking over my shoulder and wondering when Helena's going to get to you. I can't live like that." he says  
  
Elizabeth looks at him as she wraps him in a hug  
  
" I know you can't. And I don't want you too. That's no way to live your life." she says as the hug ends  
  
Lucky looks up at her  
  
" What are you saying to me?" he says  
  
" I'm saying yes. I'll go with you." she says  
  
She smiles at him   
  
" I was thinking about spending the rest of my life with you anyway. So what the hell, right? We're just starting a little early is all." she jokes  
  
Lucky smiles as he hugs her tightly  
  
" We're gonna be ok. You can even pick the first place we go if you want. You were always saying how you wanted to go to Paris someday." he says  
  
Elizabeth smiles as they both sit on the bed  
  
" Yeah I did. I just never imagined that I would be lucky enough to go with someone like you." she says  
  
Lucky smiles as he kisses her. He leans his forehead against her's a closes his eyes  
  
" I'm the lucky one, trust me." he says as he strokes her hair 


	3. Chapter 3

Running For There Lives - Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth takes out her navy blue duffell bag from her closet and puts it on the bed. She starts taking out shirts and pants and laying them on the bed.  
  
" Can you fit all of that in there?" he says  
  
Elizabeth smiles at him as she laughs a little  
  
" Very funny. Yes I can. It's called folding. I don't even want to know how you packed your bag." she says as she continues folding the clothes and placing them in the bag  
  
Lucky comes up from behind her and wraps his arms around her waist  
  
" We're gonna be so happy. Just wait." says Lucky as he kisses the side of her face  
  
Elizabeth puts her hands on his arms as she leans the back of her head on his shoulder  
  
" I already am. You've made me happier than I've ever been," she says as she turns around and wraps her arms around his shoulders, " Permanent locks remember?"   
  
Lucky smiles  
  
" How could I forget?" he says  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
" You've got my heart. That's a permanent lock. Everything I am, is in love with you. My soul, my mind, my body, my spirit. That will never change. I pledge myself to you, Elizabeth. Today, forever."   
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Elizabeth smiles  
  
"Mmmm, the best day of my life. I still remember how you were shaking when you were saying that to me. You were so amazing." she says  
  
" That's because all of the love that I had for you was hard to put into words. But it's always been there. Always." he says  
  
Elizabeth kisses him passionately   
  
" I know. I love you too, Lucky. More than you'll ever know." she says  
  
" You'd better finish packing." he says with a laugh  
  
Elizabeth smiles  
  
" It's all your fault. You distract me." she says as she goes back over to the bag  
  
" Do you want me to go downstairs and put your note for your grandmother on the coffee table?" he says  
  
" Yeah that would be great." she says   
  
Lucky picks up the envelope signed "Grams" and went quietly down the stairs. He places it on the table, but it accidently falls off causing the note to fall out of it. He picks it up and starts looking over the letter  
  
Dear Gram,   
  
By the time you read this, I'll be gone. I can't tell you where I'm going or why, just know that I'm with Lucky. He is the love of my life and my soulmate. I want to spend the rest of my life making him happy. I can't send you any postcards, but I will try contact you soon from where ever we end up. I'm so sorry to have to do this to you. Thank you so much for all that you've done for me. You took me in when I had no one, and I'll never forget that, ever. Tell Sarah that I love her and that I'm sorry if I was a pain. If my parents ask, you can read them this letter. Tell them that I love them both very much and will try to contact them as well. I don't know when I'll be back. But I promise you that one day, I will come back.   
  
All the love in my heart,   
  
Elizabeth  
  
Lucky puts the note back in the envelope and puts it back on the table. He looks up the stairs to Elizabeth's bedroom door realizing how lucky he really was. And that he was finnaly starting to really live up to his name 


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: The song at the end of this chapter is called 'Need To Be Next To You' By Leigh Nash  
  
Running For There Lives - Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucky went back up the stairs. He saw Liz zipping up her bag on the bed  
  
" Ready?" he says  
  
" Ready as I'll ever be." she says with a smile  
  
Lucky opens the window to her room and throws her bag and his out the window. He holds his hand out for her. She takes it and they leave house  
  
They head carefully to the train station. Liz sits down on the bench panting from running  
  
" You ok?" he says with a laugh  
  
Elizabeth looks up at him and laughs along with him  
  
" Yeah. Just a little out of breath. Did you tell Nikolas that we were leaving?" she says  
  
Lucky shakes his head  
  
" Couldn't. Too risky since Stavros is his father and all. I know he would never sell me out, but I didn't want to take the chance. I left a note for my dad. He'll explain it to Nikolas if he asks." he says  
  
" This must be so hard for you. To leave your brother. You two just started being family, you know?" she says  
  
" I know. But your here, and that's all that matters. You and me Elizabeth, forever." he says as he touches her cheek  
  
Elizabeth smiles as she kisses Lucky  
  
~*MONTAGE*~  
  
I've run from these feelings for so long  
  
Telling my heart I didn't mean it  
  
Pretending that I was better off alone  
  
But I know that it's just a lie  
  
So afraid of taking a chance again  
  
So afraid of what I'd feel inside  
  
But I need to be next to you  
  
I need to share every breath with you  
  
I need to know I can see you smiling each morning  
  
Look into your eyes each night  
  
For the rest of my life  
  
Here with you, Near with you  
  
Oh I  
  
I need to be next to you  
  
Right here with you is right where I belong  
  
I'd lose my mind if I could see you  
  
Without you there is nothing in this life  
  
That would make life worth living for  
  
I can't bear the thought of you not there  
  
I can't fight what I feel anymore  
  
'Cause I need to be next to you  
  
I need to share every breath with you  
  
I need to know I can see you smiling each morning  
  
Look into your eyes each night  
  
For the rest of my life  
  
Here with you, Near with you  
  
Oh I  
  
I need to be next to you  
  
I need to have your heart next to mine  
  
For all times  
  
Hold you for all my life  
  
I need to be next to you  
  
I need to be next to you  
  
Need to be need to be next to you  
  
Share every breath with you  
  
I need to feel you in my arms babe  
  
In my arms, babe  
  
I need to be next to you  
  
~*MONTAGE*~  
  
" Train 204 boarding..." says the intercom  
  
" That's us." he says as he stands up  
  
" Ok." she says as she stands up and puts her bag over her shoulder  
  
Lucky put his hand in Elizabeth's and looked into her eyes. He suddenly felt all the love he'd ever felt for her in his heart come out at that very moment. He was with the woman he loved, and nothing else mattered. He didn't know if they would ever return to Port Charles, but he knew it would be worth every second of everyday that he spend with her.  
  
They walked to the train hand in hand and boarded. They took there seat as Liz layed her head on Lucky's shoulder. He looked out the window at the town he had grown up in one last time.  
  
" See ya Port Charles." he says as the train left the station  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END 


End file.
